


To The Lake

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, Earth, Evolution, Lawrence KS, M/M, magna carta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected moments from the angel Castiel's existence. Inspired by that wonderful shot of Jensen and Misha with their arms around each other.</p><p>The original story has been split into two, and an extra chapter added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cambrian Period (500 million years ago)

The lake was almost unnaturally blue; probably something to do with the chemicals in it, Castiel thought. Odd to think that those tiny chemicals were the basis for life. There was also some green algae, which waved gently in the currents. 

Castiel felt that he was looking for something. But what? Or who?

+~+~+

Ordovician Period (444 million years ago)

“The seas are full of life”, Uriel had told him. He had neglected to add that most of it was singularly uninteresting. But Castiel's attention was drawn to a spiky yellow-gold plant with short fronds, shimmering in the sunlight that shone from above. He felt an odd urge to run his hands through it for some reason.....

+~+~+

Silurian Period (421 million years ago)

Evolution, Castiel had decided, was in some ways a lottery. Take the fish he was watching right now. Highly successful and single-minded in pursuit of its prey – like someone else, he thought for some reason, though he knew not who - yet destined to be wiped out because it existed here and nowhere else, and would fry when the meteorite hit in five, four, three, two, one.....

+~+~+

Devonian Period (365 million years ago)

Evolution, Castiel had also decided, was less a straight line and more a skein of string after it had been thoroughly shaken up for several hours. By someone in an earthquake zone. For the past fifty million years various creatures had emerged from the sea, tried life on land, and decided they didn't like it. This one, however, seemed intent on sticking it out.

Clearly a glutton for punishment.

+~+~+

Mississippian Period (334 million years ago)

The forest was immense, and empty save for a few buzzing insects. Castiel looked around uncertainly. He did not know why, but he had an odd feeling that there should be a building in these trees. And some strange markings all around, protecting it. Quite ridiculous, of course.....

+~+~+

Pennsylvanian Period (299 million years ago)

“Swamps are the future!” Raphael had said. Hmm. Frankly this one stank. But not for the first time, Castiel had a strange feeling that he should know this place. There should be a large storage building of some sort hereabouts, and inside, two life forms – definitely not angels – waiting for him.

+~+~+

Permian Period (252 million years ago) 

The world, it seemed, was on fire. This was one of those regular tests that his Father put life through to weed out the weaklings, though in this case He had weeded out about three-quarters of the species to boot. Oh well. A small tortoise-like creature looked up at the angel from its nest, and seemed to shake its head. Castiel could empathize.

+~+~+

Triassic Period (243 million years ago)

Lystrosaurs. The small herbivores were certainly numerous, but Castiel knew that they were not destined to last, although one of their cousins would eventually become something impressive. Probably. No, the immediate future belonged to the small hunter-lizards in the forests, fierce single-minded creatures who would soon rule the world.

+~+~+

Jurassic Period (148 million years ago)

In this world of the great lizards, Castiel was one of the few angels to appreciate the smaller creatures, such as the beautiful Archaeopteryx, whose black wings were.... nothing like his pure white ones. Ridiculous! Whoever heard of an angel with black wings?

+~+~+

Cretaceous Period (66 million years ago)  
  
Dinosaurs, Castiel thought, farted too much. And they'd had over a hundred and fifty years to evolve intelligence, and pretty much failed. Time to wipe the slate clean and start afresh – which was that strange blazing light, flashing across the sky and ignored by the huge creatures below, was just about to do.

+~+~+


	2. Chapter 2

Paleocene Epoch (59 million years ago)

The snake – if it could be called that – had green eyes. It stared balefully at Castiel, then seemingly dismissed him and turned to slither into the reeds. The angel stared after it, and wondered why green eyes should seem so familiar when none of his brothers or sisters had them.

+~+~+

Eocene Epoch (35 million years ago)

Once more, Castiel thought ruefully, life was toast. Or it was around here, the future site of what would one day be Chesapeake Bay, but was now just a large hole in the ground with charred remains scattered for miles around, the recently-arrived bolide having exploded mid-air and fried all local life. Castiel just hoped the Solar System would start running out of things to throw at the planet. Soon.

+~+~+

Oligocene Epoch (26 million years ago)

Castiel flew over the plains, causing a herd of mesohippus to startle and bolt. The stallion reared up angrily at him, and Castiel took note of the way he sought to defend his mares, even against a flying creature the size of the angel. The stallion dropped and eyed him warily, and something in those defensive eyes seemed vaguely familiar.....

+~+~+

Miocene Epoch (9 million years ago)

In times to come, Castiel knew, intelligent life would have names for everything on this planet, or at least everything they found. The antelope-like creature racing across the African plains to try to get away from the huge winged creature above it would be..... impala. Bizarrely, the thought made Castiel think of loud and discordant music....

+~+~+

Pliocene Epoch (5 million years ago) 

The man Castiel had been observing was not a nice person, taking pleasure in inflicting pain on smaller males in his tribe. So the angel felt quite justified when, during the tribe's attempt to drive some mammoths off a cliff, the whole herd suddenly turned as one and charged across to where the bully had thought himself well out of danger.....

Apparently, early hominids did not bounce.

+~+~+

Pleistocene Epoch (1 million years ago)

Castiel wondered just how intelligent these 'humans' really were. The one he was observing had sidled up to three females in turn, and got slapped each time. But it didn't seem to deter him, and he just kept on trying. He sat next to another male, who pulled him into a hug. The first male squirmed a little, then let himself be hugged.

Again, Castiel had a vague but impossible sense of familiarity.

+~+~+

Holocene Epoch (10,000 years ago)

The wall of ice was quite impressive, really, especially as it ran as far as they eye could see in both directions. Yet Castiel knew that, slowly and irrevocably, it was retreating. Having tried to pelt life to death with rocks from space, his Father had hopefully now also abandoned the idea of freezing it to death!

+~+~+


	3. Chapter 3

Stone Age (8,000 years ago)

These humans were quite inventive, Castiel thought, as he watched two of them try out their latest invention. The wheel was a clever development. Though judging from the looks of horror on their faces, perhaps they ought to have considered inventing the brake at the same time..... ouch!

+~+~+

Bronze Age (4,500 years ago)

Castiel was reconsidering his positive evaluation of humanity. Honestly, one person dies, and everyone slaves for years to build a giant pyramid for them, into which all their wealth is put 'for safe keeping'. Hah! Why not put a 'Please Steal All This Lovely Loot' sign on the door whilst they were at it? Idiots!

+~+~+

Iron Age (2,750 years ago)

In years to come, Castiel thought, legends would be invented as to how this hilly city was founded by two brothers, one of whom killed the other. Castiel's brothers were annoying at times – very annoying, if truth be told, but blood was blood. 

For some reason the angel thought about a human who would do anything for his brother. He just could not quite recall the name....

+~+~+

Dark Ages (1,490 years ago)

It seemed only yesterday, but Castiel was back in that hilly city, looking over the shoulder of a man in a brown habit who was working on a new calendar. Anno Domini, or the Year of our Lord. The angel considered pointing out that he had made a slight error in calculating his Father's Son's birth, but decided to let it pass. It would give humans something to talk about in the future.

+~+~+

Medieval Age (800 years ago)

The sharp-faced human wearing what looked like a permanent scowl on his features was asking for trouble, Castiel thought. And that charter he had just signed – it would have consequences far beyond what even the barons who had made him sign it at sword-point could have foreseen.

+~+~+

Age of Discovery (496 years ago)

Another king, and this one looked far happier – well, at least happier than the prisoners who were being sacrificed for him, at least. Castiel sighed. The king could not know that those tiny dots on the horizon were ships from the planet's other great continent, and that they would soon bring disease, enslavement and destruction for him and his peoples.

+~+~+

Age of Enlightenment (?) (323 years ago)

The depressing thing about humanity was their incapacity to handle power, Castiel thought. Like here, in the so-called New World, where superstitions had run mad and led to a number of women being accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death. The angel had a feeling that this place would come to regret this, and its name would forever be linked to this sort of inhumanity.

+~+~+

Age of Revolution (228 years ago)

A simple piece of parchment, like the one nearly six centuries before, and again signed off by a handful of people. Yet these precious few lines would form the bedrock of liberty in what would become one of the most powerful nations on earth. A liberty that angels like Castiel were sworn to defend.

+~+~+

Industrial Age (152 years ago)

The ruins before him had, until a few hours ago, been a thriving town, Castiel thought sadly – Lawrence, he recalled. Now it was a smouldering wreck, all thanks to this so called 'civil war'. The angel could not see anything the least bit 'civil' about this.

+~+~+

Modern Age (36 years ago)

Despite being a soldier, Castiel was not overly fond of the sight of blood. And hospitals like this one frankly gave him the creeps. But he had come to witness the birth of a new and (so his Father said) important life. Dean Winchester.

See you in Hell, the angel thought as he vanished.

+~+~+

Supernatural Age (7 years ago)

The two men inside the barn looked at him in terror.

“Who are you?” Dean Winchester said nervously.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”, Castiel said calmly. Jimmy Novak's body still felt odd and restrictive around him, but he was getting used to it.

“Yeah?” the young man said. “Thanks for that.”

And with that he stuck a demon's blade into the angel. Castiel looked at him oddly, and then as the older man attempted to club his head, intercepted the blow and knocked him out.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

+~+~+

Now

The lake was almost unnaturally blue; probably something to do with the chemicals in it, Castiel thought. The sun was setting, and the angel felt strangely content. He slipped his arm round Dean Winchester, who perhaps surprisingly copied the gesture, and they stood there together, two men at peace with the world.

Castiel had finally found what he had been looking for.


End file.
